Yang Yi
}} Yáng Yì (Pronunciation) . Appearance To be added. Personality Yáng Yì may look like a very laid back person with the habit of pulling pranks on others, however he is the person with very strong curiosity and adventurous spirit. Loud and flamboyant, he doesn’t mind if his actions and behavior attracts others’ attention. Because of his pride spun out from being the center of attention, his way of talking could be offending to some. Although he will stop before others become mad about him, he would pry into matter that pulled his interest as deep as possible. He also loves to be a busybody on others' matters without being asked. This gives him an impression to others that he is being frivolous who had nothing better to do than poking his nose or beak into someone's business. Abilities Fire Magic Used in simple forms such as fireballs and burns anything he wants. Fire Fortification The fire lantern he carries is part of his magical source that allows him to fortify item of his choice into weapon. On default he ties the lantern on a pole that he carries around most of the time, he could transform the pole into a fire-tipped spear for self defense. He could also make other kinds of weapons out of items that have similar appearance, e.g. normal knife into a sword. However the weapon's form would not remain for long if out of his reach and revert back to original form shortly. Mirage Yáng Yì can manipulate the light reflection to create mirages for various purposes, mostly for hiding himself from view since his coloration is too eye-catching and tend to attract unwanted attention. He also uses this ability to disguise himself as someone else. Transformation As a Therian, Yáng Yì could transform into his beast form, which appears as a golden raven with 3 legs. With the combination of Mirage, he could disguise as a normal raven. Rebirth Yángwū's unique ability, which allows him to be reborn into a new body after burning himself. Unable to use until old age, but this ability allows him to heal from most fatal injuries. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Full of vitality ''' ✔ '''Very warm to hug ✔ Confidence (borderline shameless) ✔ Fast reactions ✔ Loyal to friends �� Loud and busybody �� Useless in damp place �� Overconfidence and dense �� Questionable moral ''' �� '''A bit too chicken to some as he tends to flight than fight Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ He can hide his wings in case they are too troublesome, and they will become a pair of wing-like tattoos on his back. ★ The third leg in his beast form becomes a clawed tail in human form, but he tucked his tail out of sight most of the time. ★ He used to have a relationship with several people long ago, but those never turned out well. Thus he is not quite interested in romantic relationship for now. ★ Because he possesses very strong tribal aether, Yáng Yì isn’t easily killed. Most fatal injuries could only rendered him immobilized, as long as his heart remained intact. ★ If he caws when laughing, it means he likes the person. ★ Prefers to wear as little clothing as possible. ★ The tattoos on his body are not part of his tribal feature. Those were made by one of his ex-masters who jealous of his fair skin and decided to use it as a drawing canvas. It wasn’t a pleasant experience, but Yáng Yì couldn’t remove it without another round of rebirth in which require to be executed when reached old age, so he just leaves it as it is. ★ He can speak 2 languages: common tongue and old Lányín language (fantasy language based on Chinese). He thought Lányín was extinct after 300 years but later found out that there are some who still can speak the said language (one of them being Yaowu]) ★ He would mock himself as a knocked-off phoenix if anyone referred him as one. Nothing personal, he is not and will never be a real phoenix. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Drakensang